There And Back
by Lost In My Heaven
Summary: Chihiro's been gone for 5 years, and doesn't remember what happened. Just snippets. A boy with gorgeous eyes, bulbous headed twins, a ginormous baby. There's nothing left for her in this world... she has to get away. She's been there, time to go back.


**First of all: I WISH I owned Spirited Away. But I don't.**

**Ok! Yeah, I know. Where the fuck has this chick been? **

**The answer my dears is: Writing Cinema Bizarre fanfiction (On I'm NoRegrets483. Look me up. 3) and listening to Blood On The Dance Floor's **_**Sexting**_**. **

**Anyways!**

**Spirited Away fanfiction written during school. XD Yay.**

**I started it in Geometry (since I have nothing better to do), wrote more in Biology, couldn't write during Chorus or Guitar, wrote during History, couldn't during Musical Theater, then wrote even more in English.**

It was December, and it was snowing. The cold air felt good on my face, my ponytail flew out behind me as I ran, ignoring the dull ache of my bruised limbs.

I knew these woods, yet I couldn't remember how. For five years I've been walking around, feeling like I've forgotten something important. And these woods were the key.

Suddenly I was face down in the snow; I had tripped. I looked behind me; it was a spirit statue. It looked familiar, but everything looked familiar here.

I picked myself up off the ground wand stared at the dark abyss inside the red tunnel.

A flash of my father popped into my head. Back when he was my father.

"It's an abandoned theme park! These walls are just made of plaster."

But it wasn't a theme park. It was something else…

But what?

It was so frustrating! I couldn't remember! Just flashes here or there; a boy with brilliant green eyes and an almost hypnotic voice, a bunch of pigs turning into humans, an awful smell…

It was a puzzle with missing pieces. I couldn't put it together to make a picture.

I frowned and placed my hand on the cold plaster wall.

"Get out of here now! It's almost night! Leave before it gets dark!"

I shook my head and looked at the sun. It was setting.

Now or never, Chihiro.

I walked through the tunnel, stumbling slightly a quarter of the way in.

My mothers voice.

"Chihiro, don't cling like that! You'll make me trip."

I made it through the tunnel and train station without incident, and looked at the hills.

"Will we ever see each other again?" I'd asked.

"I'm sure we will." The boy said back.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

But who was he?

I sighed, once again frustrated with my lack of memory and hopped across the stones of the river, almost losing a shoe in the process.

I'd always lost my shoes in rivers. Bad habit of mine.

I walked past some huts with tantalizing smells drifting out. I knew that if I ate the food something bad would happen.

There was a bathhouse with a bridge connecting it to the rest of the place. I leaned over the railing. Déjà vu.

"Who're you? What are you doing here?"

For a second I thought I was remembering something else, and then someone grabbed my shoulder and jerked until I had spun around to face them.

It was the boy, only older. His hair was longer, his face more defined, but his eyes… they were cold. Harsh. Unrelenting… Like a river.

I gasped. River. Kohaku River.

And I remembered his name.

"Haku."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his hand tightening on my arm. I winced and tried to pull away, but he held me too tight.

"Let me go!"

"How do you know my name?" He snarled.

"I don't know!" I whimpered. "I think I've been here before!" I felt my eyes tear up.

This wasn't Haku. Couldn't be. Haku was warm, and sweet…

"Impossible!" He growled. "What's your name, human!"

"Chihiro." I gasped out.

His emerald eyes widened and his grip on my arm loosened. "Impossible…" He repeated. "Chihiro has no memory of this place!"

I met his eyes again; they had softened almost completely.

"Haku…" I whispered. "Why did you make a promise you knew you couldn't keep?"  
He gasped. "You weren't supposed to remember…"

I shook my head. "I didn't… but I still waited for you."

All my memories of the bathhouse came rushing back to me. Lin, Bou, Kamajii, Zeniba, Yubaba.

Haku bit his lip, looking uncertain for the first time since I'd met him.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "You were supposed to forget everything about me."

I smiled. "You're everything but forgettable."

He managed a small smile he seemed to reserve just for me, then looked up and panicked.

"We have to get you back!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the river.

We were too late. The river was full and the spirit boat thingy was docking.

Haku swore quietly and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to go back. There was nothing left for me there.

"Haku…" I whispered. "Can… can I stay here?"

He looked at me shocked. "Why would you want to do that?"

I fiddled with the hem of the white sweater I was wearing. "I just… I don't fit in there…"

"But your parents…" He started.

"My mother died in a car accident two years ago and since them my father has become abusive." I whispered, rubbing a bruise on my hip and staring at my hand as it started to fade.

A few years ago, this would have seemed really strange to me.

Haku pushed one of those red berry things passed my lips.

"Chew it and swallow." I remembered him saying.

I did and immediately returned to solid.

"Thanks." I said, offering him a smile.

He smiled back slightly. "No problem."

I wrapped my arms around myself shivering."

"Let's get you inside." Haku said. "Kamajii will be happy to see you."

I grinned cheekily.

"And I'm sorry… about your parents." He added softly.

I shrugged. "I miss my mom… but my dad isn't really my dad anymore."

My dad cracked jokes, and got us lost, and got turned into a pig, and never hit me.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bathhouse. His hands were bigger than mine, warm, and safe.

"Hold your breath." He reminded me when we came up on the bridge again.

"As long as no magic, talking frogs pop out at me." I teased.

I cannot express the relief I feel at having all my memories back.

Haku actually laughed a bit. "No promises."

Oh my god. He cracked a joke! Alert the press!

Ahem.

Moving on.

I giggled and took a deep breath as we came up on the bridge, I didn't exhale, instead holding it in, my cheeks puffing out like some sort of odd chipmunk.

I saw Haku's hand twitch out of the corner of my eye, but didn't think anything of it.

Then as we were almost at the end when that dang frog showed up again.

I gasped and the amphibian's eyes widened.

"Sen!"

And now I cannot say I have never been glomped by a magical, talking frog.

Haku looked beyond amused and I realized that him moving his hand hadn't been a reflex or muscle twitch. He had summoned the stupid frog!

"You sneaky serpent!" I gasped, jabbing my finger into his chest as many of the people I used to work with crowded around us, all shouting greetings, and praises for how I didn't smell nearly as bad as I did last time.

Well… thanks. I guess.

"I'm taking Chihiro to see Kamajii, have Lin bring some food down." Haku commanded. "And don't tell her Chihiro is here!"

There was a general murmur of agreement. I smiled and waved as Haku pulled me down the familiar path to Kamajii's boiler room.

I remembered the first time I'd ever come down and couldn't help but giggle when I saw the wall I'd run face first into.

Haku gave me an odd look and I just shook my head. "Private joke."

He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything, opening the door to the boiler room.

"Old man! You have a visitor!" He called over the hissing and roaring of the rushing steam.

"Haku! I don't have time for your shenanigans!" Kamajii shouted back.

Oh my god. He said shenanigans. My life is complete.

As an after though I heard Kamajii mutter, "I think I liked you better when you were moping."

I smirked and stepped out to where Kamajii could see me. "Haku, be nice to my grandfather."

The soot balls swarmed around my feet, squeaking excitedly while Kamajii looked at me over the rim of his dark glasses, like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Sen?"

I grinned. "Chihiro actually, but yes."

He beamed and used two of his six long arms to pull me into a hug.

"I missed you!" I said, hugging him tightly. "I didn't remember you, but I missed you!"

Kamajii smiled and pulled me away from him, looking me over. "Why, Chihiro! You grew up!"

I giggled. "Yeah! Boobs and everything!"

This had the desired effect, Haku's eyes traveled up to my chest, his face slowly flushing. Kamajii laughed and put me down.

"Nicely done, Chihiro."

I grinned. I was a full-blown teenager with raging hormones, dammit. And I needed to get him back for the frog.

Haku shot Kamajii a glare, his face still beet red.

"Sorry about that, Haku." I apologized, turning my grin into an innocent, angelic smile.

Haku's eyes softened. "It's alright."

Mission accomplished.

"Can we go see Yubaba?" I asked. "I need a job."

There was one person I was not looking forward to seeing. Bleh.

Kamajii looked at me like I was some sort of two-headed puppy, or something else adorable and odd.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Haven't you heard?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Heard what?" I looked at Haku, who looked sheepish.

"Yubaba disappeared." Haku said. "Didn't even take Bou with her. So Zeniba runs the bathhouse.

I gasped, my eyes wide. "Oh my god."

I darted over to the small hatch thing and pulled it open, crawling through and hauling ass towards the top floor, aware of Haku following me.

I waved to the Radish Spirit and stopped in front of the elevator, slightly out of breath, waiting for it to open.

Haku stopped next to me, his hair slightly tousled, but not the least bit out of breath. "Warn me next time."

I fixed him with my most teasing smile. "Are you my babysitter or something?"

He shook his head, totally not taking my bait. "I'm your friend who doesn't want you to get lost."

I laughed and brushed my bangs out of my face. "I won't get lost." I said winking, "But feel free to follow me anyways."

The elevator opened before he could reply and I stepped in, Haku following.

I pulled the lever and we went up. I was so excited I was bouncing. Then I froze.

"What if Granny doesn't remember me?"

Haku gave me a "you have GOT to be kidding me" look.

"Like anyone could forget you." He said, tugging on my ponytail. "You are everything but forgettable." He used my own words on me, the cheater.

I giggled, remembering the hair band from Zeniba, No Face, Yubaba's Bird, and Bou.

"Oh!" I said pulling it out and looking at it. It was still as shiny and purple as it was the day it was made. "I'd wondered where this came from…"

My hair had stayed the same length, thanks to the miracle of scissors.

I took some time to look over Haku. He'd gotten taller obviously, since he as still taller than me and I'd grown, his hair hit his shoulders now, instead of his chin, his face more defined, cheekbones perturbing, lips filler, eyebrows higher.

He was really, really gorgeous.

"You really have grown up." He commented, his stunning eyes far away,

I smiled. "So have you." I ran my fingers though his hair before I really thought about what I was doing.

The strands were softer than silk and gave off a light, flowery smell. He'd been spending time in the maze of flowers that led to the pigpen.

My cheeks reddened when I noticed what I had done and I bolted out of the elevator when the doors opened, stopping in my tracks and looking around in awe.

Where Yubaba had decorated in rich reds and purples, Zeniba has creams, and yellows, greens, homey colors. Cozy.

The whole place smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, a welcome change from Yubaba's overwhelming, expensive perfume.

I grinned happily and started down the hallways towards Zeniba's office, Haku once again following me.

I knocked twice on Zeniba's big, wooden door, listening.

"Come in."

I opened the door, grinning wide. "Hello, Granny."

Zeniba looked up from her paperwork quickly and gasped. "Oh, Chihiro darling!" She got up and ran over, enveloping me in a bone-crushing hug. "It's so good to see you darling!"

I laughed and hugged her back, she smelled just like her office.

Zeniba invited us in for tea and I suddenly remembered Haku sending for Lin to bring us food down to Kamajii's.

"Oh no! She's gonna be so made!" I gasped.

Zeniba laughed. "No worries, I'll call her up here." She pat my cheek. "It really is so nice to see you dear, are you staying?"

I smiled. "Hopefully."

Zeniba gave me a knowing smile and went off to call for Lin.

I turned to Haku. "Where are Bou and No Face?"

He had said they were here… well Bou anyways. But like Zeniba would leave No face behind.

Haku smiled, almost fondly. "Playing."

I smiled broadly back. "That's so great!"

Haku grinned and hugged me suddenly. "I never got the chance to tell you how much I missed you… Chihiro."

The way he said my name, it was almost like a prayer…

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder. "I missed you too…"  
Haku held me tighter and hid his face in my hair. "I'm sorry. I should've kept my promise regardless."

I squeezed him gently. "No worries. I'm here now aren't I?"

Haku chuckled. "Yes, you are. A fact I still can't seem to wrap my head around." He pulled back slightly and looked at me. "You're here. Not in the Human world. Here. In the Spirit World."

I laughed. "Yes, Haku. Here. With you. In your arms. In Zeniba's office."

He grinned. "Here."

"Here." I agreed, giggling.

"Not in the Human World." Haku added.

"Nope."

"I think we've established quite thoroughly that Chihiro is, in fact, here, Haku."  
Haku's face lit up like a Christmas light as he looked over my shoulder at the old witch.

"H-how long have you been…" He stuttered.

"Long enough."

I looked back and fourth between them and covered my mouth to hide my giggles.

It was nice to be back, even nicer now that everything was so… light and carefree.

**So. We have Spirited Away fanfiction. :D**

**Lin's name is actually spelled Rin, but I put it as Lin to avoid confusion.**

'**Cause I love you guys. And don't wish to confuse the hell out of you. 3**


End file.
